


The Initiation of Sally Hemings

by HamilFamBam (ThatOneGirl346)



Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/HamilFamBam
Summary: SillySally - w h A TGod? - are you ready?Little Lion - would you want to make a sacrifice of your own blood or one of the animals or people around the neighborhood?SillySally - W H A TGod? - its a simple question sally.Little Lion - yours, animals, or humans?
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Sally Hemings/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Initiation of Sally Hemings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys didja miss me? I miss you. Sorry it's been so long schools been a l o t. I'll explain more in the endnote, just know that I'm sorry

**Fam Bam Group Chat**

**Little Lion -** HERCULES IS BACK!!

**Lizard Schuyler -** he was literally gone for a 

**Little Lion -** but i missed himmmm

**Little Lion -** He’s not paying attention to me

**Little Lion -** he’s talking to James

**Little Lion -** this is rude

**Bebie Schuyler -** are? You? Okay?

**Little Lion -** n o

**Little Lion -** Hercules came back and is n o t c u d d l i n g m e 

**TJeffs -** he’s pouting

**Little Lion -** am not

**TJeffs -** he’s staring at Hercules because Hercules is still talking to James and pouting

**TJeffs -** he just smacked me

**Angel Schuyler -** why were you in such close smacking range?

**TJeffs -** he fell asleep on top of me like an hour ago and won’t get off because apparently he’s comfortable

**Mario.A -** I thought you had declared each other mortal enemies or something??

**Little Lion -** bite me 

**Little Lion -** I needed affection and James was cooking and I got tired and then I woke up to the door then Hercules was here but he didn’t cuddle me so I’m not moving.

**Little Lion -** and like, thomas is petting my hair like how laf does and laf wont be back till tomorrow night and I’m s a d because i miss him and thomas is close

**TJeffs -** I’m pretty sure Mulligan thinks he’s asleep right now

**TJeffs -** nevermind he just made this really annoying whimpering sound and Hercules turned around right away and walked over and picked him up and now they’re hugging.

**Lizard Schuyler -** oh my god he did the whimper!!

**Lizard Schuyler -** I’ve only ever seen him do it once and it was fucking adorable because immediately all three of his signifs turned and gave him a hug then they cuddled

**Bebie Schuyler -** I always forget how much time you actually spend with them

**Bebie Schuyler -** like, you and Alex are like those two moms from the pta who drink wine and gossip after every meeting

**Lizard Schuyler -** honestly I am so down to be a pta wine mom

**Little Lion -** HERCULES IS BACK!!!!!

**God? -** I feel like they know this by now love

**JMads -** for those of you tuning in, Alex stuck his tongue out and then Hercules kissed him and Hamilton giggled

**TJeffs -** it was disgusting.

**Little Lion -** rude

**TJeffs -** it’s just, so gay

**JMads -** you’re literally gay

**TJeffs -** shot through the heart

**Mario.A -** (and you’re to blame)

**Little Lion -** holy shit i’m being brought on a date i haven’t gone on a date in like 4 months

**Lizard Schuyler -** (darlin’, you give love a bad name)

**Angel Schuyler -** do you guys really go on that little dates?

**Little Lion -** well we live together idk we consider a date sitting on the floor and eating ice cream

**Mario.A -** (An angels smile is what you sell)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (You promise me heaven, then put me through hell)

**JMads -** tbh thats a great date night

  
  
  


**JMads -** like there are no social standards at all

**Mario.A -** (Chains of love got a hold on me)

**JMads -** pants are optional

**JMads -** and ice cream

**Lizard Schuyler -** (when passions a prison, you can’t break free)

**Little Lion -** pants are always optional if you’re confident enough

**Mario.A -** (oh, you’re a loaded gun, yeah)

**Bebie Schuyler -** mood

**Angel Schuyler -** you concern me

**Lizard Schuyler -** (Oh, there’s nowhere to run)

**God? -** me and my pants making is sad :((((

**Mario.A -** (no one can save me)

**God? -** no one appreciates my pants they take so much effort

**Lizard Schuyler -** (the damage is done)

**SillySally -** i appreciate your pants Hercules

**Bebie Schuyler -** !!SALLY!!

**God? -** thank you

**Mario.A -** (shot through the heart)

**SillySally -** they’re literally the only pants that fit me right

**SillySally -** !!PEGGY!!

**Lizard Schuyler -** (and you’re to blame)

**God? -** :)))

**JMads -** actually same

**Bebie Schuyler -** me to 

**Little Lion -** actually yeah me too

**God? -** :))))))))))

**Mario.A -** (you give love a bad name)

**Mario.A -** (bad name)

**Angel Schuyler -** short people problems

**Angel Schuyler -** can’t relate

**Lizard Schuyler -** (I play my part and you play your game)

**Mario.A -** (give love a bad name)

**Mario.A -** (bad name)

**Little Lion -** Angelicas just a bully ignore her

**Bebie Schuyler -** been doin that since i popped out of the womb

**Angel Schuyler -** rude

**Lizard Schuyler -** (you give love, a bad name)

**JMads -** Hercules’s pants are the only valid pants

**God? -** :)))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Mario.A -** (paint your smile on your lips)

**Angel Schuyler -** peggy go get me food

**Bebie Schuyler -** you’re literally on the bottom bunk I would have to climb to you go get food

**Lizard Schuyler -** (blood red nails on your fingertips)

**JMads -** why are you still in bed its like 9am and you all went to bed at like 9 last night

**Angel Schuyler -** c h i l d r e n

**Angel Schuyler -** s o m a n y c h i l d r e n 

**Mario.A -** (a school boy’s dream, you act so shy)

**Angel Schuyler -** t h e y s c r e a m s o m u c h

**God? -** this sounds terrifying wtf even happened

**Lizard Schuyler -** (your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye)

**Mario.A -** (whoa, you’re a loaded gun)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (whoa, there’s nowhere to run)

**Mario.A -** (no one can save me)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (the damage is done)

**Bebie Schuyler -** Cortlandt had a nightmare in the middle of the night about being eaten by his bed or something and he woke up screaming and that scared the fuck out of Cornelia because the two little kids rooms are right next to each other and there was so much screaming everyone was screaming

**Mario.A -** (shot through the heart)

**TJeffs -** how many little kids are there?

**Lizard Schuyler -** (and you’re to blame)

**Angel Schuyler -** tbh there not that little anymore

**Mario.A -** (you give love a bad name)

**Mario.A -** (bad name)

**Angel Schuyler -** catherines the youngest and she’s 3 then cortlandt is 6 cornelia two is 7 rensselaer is 9 then the triplets are 10

**Lizard Schuyler -** (i play my part and you play your game)

**Angel Schuyler -** plus susanna whos 4

**Bebie Schuyler -** the triplets didn’t end up as scared but they were still like, visibly shaken and it took a solid 40 minutes to calm everyone down

**Mario.A -** (you give love a bad name)

**Mario.A -** (bad name)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (you give love, oh)

**Angel Schuyler -** then phillip (12) was pretending that he was fine even though the screaming got him shook so we had to pretend that he wasn’t shook and help him calm down which took even more time and it was a whole ass situation

**Mario.A -** (oh shot through the heart)

**Bebie Schuyler -** he ended up sleeping with John 3 because he has a n x i e t y 

**Lizard Schuyler -** (and you’re to blame)

**Little Lion -** mood

**SillySally -** i’m so glad i only have 2 younger siblings

**Mario.A -** (you give love a bad name)

**Bebie Schuyler -** screw you

**SillySally -** oh on the topic of siblings i did the math and i have more than you

**Lizard Schuyler -** (i play my part and you play your games)

**Bebie Schuyler -** ??? i thought you had 11

**Mario.A -** (you give love a bad name)

**Mario.A -** (bad name)

**SillySally -** so i met four more this weekend

**Bebie Schuyler -** ????

**Lizard Schuyler -** (shot through the heart)

**Mario.A -** (and you’re to blame)

**SillySally -** so apparently my mom was just my dads “mistress” and he actually had like 2 other wives before

**Lizard Schuyler -** (and you give love a bad name)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (bad name)

**SillySally -** idk someone from his town says he had like 17 kids but literally we could only find 3 that werent me and my 5 full siblings

**Bebie Schuyler -** ?????????

**Mario.A -** (i play my part and you play your game)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (you give love a bad name)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (a bad name)

**Mario.A -** (you give love)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (you give love)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (bad name)

**SillySally -** but idk they were all really nice and they were a lil bit older then me like the oldest is martha and she’s like ten years older then me but also like marys literally 20 years older then me so it wasn’t weird and she was nice and we bonded 

**Mario.A -** (you give love)

**Bebie Schuyler -** awh thats so sweet

**Lizard Schuyler -** (you give love)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (bad name)

**SillySally -** the other three were nice but they didn’t really try to bond with me bc of the age gap

**Mario.A -** (you give love)

**Bebie Schuyler -** oh yikes

**Lizard Schuyler -** (you give love)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (bad name)

**Mario.A -** (you give love)

**Lizard Schuyler -** (you give love)

**SillySally -** i’m sorry but is no one going to acknowledge the entire bon jovi song that just happened?

**TJeffs -** tbh wasn’t planning on it

**TJeffs -** but also i have a question for you sally

**SillySally -** shoot

**TJeffs -** are you talking about Martha Wayles?

**SillySally -** yeah why?

**TJeffs -** someone mentioned in my families group chat that they found more of johns kids

**TJeffs -** idk its some rich Virginian family thing we know all the gossip about everyone and we have nothing better to do then share it with everyone

**SillySally -** oh cool

**JMads -** lmao thomas used to have a crush on martha

**TJeffs -** did not

**JMads -** you swore up and down that you were gonna marry here when we were like seven

**TJeffs -** is this some kind of personal attack

**Angel Schuyler -** i’m dying

**SillySally -** i just asked her about you and she told me you used to have a huge crush on her

**TJeffs -** wow okay goodbye life i’m being betrayed by everyone

**Little Lion -** good

**TJeffs -** at least i know to expect it from you

**Bebie Schuyler -** oh my god maria was just murdered

**JMads -** !!!??!?!?!??????!?!?!?!?!!?

**Mario.A -** m y

**Mario.A -** u t e r u s 

**Little Lion -** ???!?!??!

**Lizard Schuyler -** maria just got r e K t

**Angel Schuyler -** lmao she’s crying

**SillySally -** what just happened??

**Lizard Schuyler -** susanna just ran in and jumped right on marias uterus knees first

**SillySally -** susannas her daughter right?

**Mario.A -** not for long she gonna die i think she just crushed my uterus i can never have any more

**SillySally -** ouch

**Lizard Schuyler -** I love this child sm

**Mario.A -** this is betrayal

**Mario.A -** she wants to be fed

**Mario.A -** someone go get food i’m comfy

**Angel Schuyler -** peggy go get food

**Bebie Schuyler -** cornelias blocking the ladder

**Lizard Schuyler -** make cornelia go get food

**Bebie Schuyler -** she’s passed the fuck out i woke up at like 3am and she was still working on homework and i climbed all the way down then all the way up to her and made her go the fuck to sleep and now we cuddlin

**Bebie Schuyler -** hence why this conversation is over text and not out loud

**Lizard Schuyler -** wait you’re above me?

**Bebie Schuyler -** yes

**Lizard Schuyler -** oh

**Mario.A -** someone feed my child

**Angel Schuyler -** its your child

**Mario.A -** I don’t understand your home

**Lizard Schuyler -** angelica go get food

**Mario.A -** Angelica go get food

**Bebie Schuyler -** angelica go get food

**Angel Schuyler -** I’m being ganged up on I don’t like it here

**Angel Schuyler -** YOU CAN’T USE A CHILD AGAINST ME

**Mario.A -** you heard her

**Mario.A -** she’s starving

**Mario.A -** she needs food

**Angel Schuyler -** i hate it here

**Bebie Schuyler -** get something for cornelia too idk she’ll prob be hungry

**Angel Schuyler -** mom said they weren’t making breakfast this morning so i’m just grabbing a couple boxes of cereal deal with it

**Bebie Schuyler -** yaaaay

**JMads -** ah yes, the healthiest of breakfasts

**Bebie Schuyler -** shut up james

**JMads -** :(((((((

**JMads -** margarita is making me sad

**TJeffs -** don’t make my boyfriend sad Margarita 

**Bebie Schuyler -** asdflkajdgkal;klj

**Bebie Schuyler -** i’m never going to hear the end of this am i 

**JMads -** nope

**...**

**GWash -** my brother just asked how I plan on maintaining my relationship with god and gave me the entire god speech and is now making me a fucking plan on how to be closer to god or something like sir I am in my thirties I don’t need you to teach me how to god

**GWash -** I can god how I want to god

**SillySally -** i god by sitting in the middle of the street crying and when i don’t get run over i realize god doesn’t want me

**SillySally -** it keeps our relationship strong

**GWash -** SEE SALLY GETS IT

**MWash -** why does my mom expect me to be in the kitchen i cook like twice a month

**GWash -** HA! sucks to be you 

**MWash -** my own husband

**SillySally -** wait y’all’re married

**MWash -** lmao yeah

**Bebie Schuyler -** sally you idiot

**GWash -** i’ve literally talked about her in class

**SillySally -** ,,,,,,,,,,,i,,,,,,,kinda,,,,,,,don’t,,,,,,,pay,,,,,,attention,,,,,,,,in,,,,,,,,,class,,,,,,,, 

**GWash -** how are you passing is my class that easy??

**SillySally -** okay wait i have to confirm that my grade wont suffer based on what i say

**Bebie Schuyler -** sally no-

**GWash -** nothing you say to me outside of class will affect your grade unless you’re asking for help with work

**SillySally -** okay so

**Bebie Schuyler -** Sally n o 

**SillySally -** me and peggy have a system

**Bebie Schuyler -** Sally please I’m begging you don’t admit our sins

**SillySally -** We trade off on weeks we have to pay attention

**Bebie Schuyler -** s a l l y w h y

**GWash -** am I really that boring??

**SillySally -** its not you its just,,,,,,,english class,,,,,,is boring,,,,

**God? -** we do the same thing we have a google doc and someone has to take notes during class

**Angel Schuyler -** lmao me and theo do the same

**GWash -** wait so you’re saying that no one ever pays attention in my classes??

**Lizard Schuyler -** we’re sorry??

**GWash -** wow I should just quit my job

**MWash -** no you’re not allowed to

**GWash -** :((((

**MWash -** anyways can we go back to the fact that sally didn’t know we were married? Like hon we got the same last name??

**SillySally -** I always just assumed it was a coincidence!

**Bebie Schuyler -** sally. honey.

**MWash -** sally.honey.

**SillySally -** okay so you’re married

**GWash -** yes

**SillySally -** is that why people call you mom and dad??

**GWash -** wait who calls up mom and dad

**SillySally -** i can’t reveal that I don’t want people to hate me

**MWash -** no one would ever hate you dear they would just be salty hoes

**MWash -** but thats just them normally so likeeeee

**Lizard Schuyler -** WOW MARTHA THAT WAS ICE COLD

**God? -** I CAN FEEL THE BETRAYAL RADIATING OFF YOU FROM ANOTHER STATE WHAT THE HECK MARTHA

**Bebie Schuyler -** W O W M Y F E E L I N G S 

**JMads -** I FEEL SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

**Mario.A -** MARTHA WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

**TJeffs -** I FEEL AS THOUGH MY LIFE HAS ENDED

**Angel Schuyler -** MARTHA WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US

**SillySally -** I-

**MWash -** don’t worry its almost over

**MWash -** the most dramatic has almost arrived

**Little Lion -** I am feeling most discountenanced by these words. I am very distraught by the current turn of events. This treachery against my very livelihood will not be excused lightly. Your sins will be taken with the fire of a thousand dying suns. There will be an exceptionally intense deliberation on how to proceed.

**MWash -** told you.

**God? -** that’s the man I fell in love with

**Lizard Schuyler -** awh my bb

**JMads -** don’t y’all have a date to get to????

**God? -** Alex made me stop so he could buy me flowers and I am currently sobbing in the car while he holds the flowers

**Little Lion -** honestly its kind of cute

**God? -** OH MY GOD WAIT DID YOU MEAN TO GET CHRYSANTHEMUMS WITH THIS

**Little Lion -** NO I TOLD THEM TO MAKE SURE THERE WERENT ANY THEY MUST HAVE HEARD ME WRONG

**God? -** THROW THEM OUT THE WINDOW

**Lizard Schuyler -** ????

**Little Lion -** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**God? -** okay they’re gone

**God? -** if anyone’s gonna be back soon would they be willing to help us sanitize the car and let us shower at their place

**Angel Schuyler -** ??????

**Little Lion -** laf is deathly allergic to c hrysanthemums and we would rather not risk it

**Bebie Schuyler -** we aren’t gonna be home till tomorrow sorry

**Angel Schuyler -** theo and aaron are going to be back tomorrow too

**MWash -** us too our flights tomorrow morning

**Little Lion -** I hate three day holiday weekends everyone has families and its annoying

**SillySally -** its kinda shitty and ik i’ve only known you for like 3 weeks but my roommates are out of town y’all can come shower here

**God? -** sally our savior

**Little Lion -** sally you’re literally a life saver 

**SillySally -** just to warn you its,,,,,,,really ghetto 

**Little Lion -** its cool i’m used to it lmao

**SillySally -** ight cool all my roommates are visiting family so its just me

* * *

**Sally-sbury Steaks and Margaritas**

**SillySally -** i’m assuming they’re safe bc they’re friends with you and you don’t put up with bullshit but i want to make sure i’m not about to be like murdered bc i really don’t want that rn

**Bebie Schuyler -** I pinky promise they will be perfectly respectable and will probably try and pay you for your hospitality

**SillySally -** i will refuse their money i was raised for this with all my ~~southern hospitality~~

**Bebie Schuyler -** I can just h e a r the accent from here omg

**SillySally -** ;))))

**Bebie Schuyler -** aasdklfjadlksgfjg

* * *

**Schuyler Sisters**

**Bebie Schuyler -** ASDFKLHJAWEGHFNQ4WELIJKFQHWNEDLFIVUQJWENVHFQKWEGVN

**Lizard Schuyler -** u good??

**Angel Schuyler -** ????

**Bebie Schuyler -** ASDKFHAWEUGHNQELIWUVNHELIKFNUVWELIKFNUEWA3LGHLASKDEKWJALKSDJGVBN4JKWJEVGLSKEJNGELKRJGNVlKN

**Bebie Schuyler -** h e l p i ‘ m i n l o v e 

**Angel Schuyler -** ha! loser 

**Lizard Schuyler -** awhhhhh

**Bebie Schuyler -** i hate you all

* * *

**Fam Bam Group Chat**

**Little Lion -** ight we’ll see you soon

**God? -** thank you so much sally you don’t know how much this means to us

**SillySally -** its the least I could do

**...**

**God? -** DATE NIGHT IS CANCELED

**SillySally -** y’all don’t have to do this

**JMads -** ???

**SillySally -** you were both so excited its fine don’t do this

**God? -** WE’RE BRINGING SALLY OUT FOR A NIGHT ON THE TOWN MINUS THE D RU NKN ES S BECAUSE HER AND ALEX ARE BOTH UNDER 21

**SillySally -** but you were both so excited for a date night

**Little Lion -** its been said in the group chat that means its official

**Little Lion -** unless it makes you uncomfy bc wedon’t want to make you uncomfy 

**SillySally -** I'm not uncomfy I just feel bad

**Bebie Schuyler -** you aren't getting out of this

**SillySally -** but like

**SillySally -** date night?

**Little Lion -** no buts go get dressed

**SillySally -** okay.

**SillySally -** where are we even going what do i wear????

**God? -** its a secret

**Bebie Schuyler -** oh i know hwere you’re going wear the combat boots I gave you and a pair of jeans and cute socks and that sweater that you stole from me because it was huge because it used to be Lafayettes

**SillySally -** okay thanks 

**…**

**SillySally -** NIGHT ON THE TOWN (WHICH STARTED AT LIKE 4PM???) APPARENTLY MEANS GOING TO A PLAYGROUND AND PLAYING FOR LIKE 2 HOURS???????

**Little Lion -** DON’T PRETEND YOU WERENT HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE

**SillySally -** THIS FRIEND GROUP CONFUSES ME S O M U C H 

**God? -** don’t worry we’ll do the initiation next

**SillySally -** initiation????

**Little Lion -** its where we bring you to the abandoned baseball field behind the playground and we make you make a blood sacrifice before you can become an official member of the friend group

**SillySally -** w h A T

**God? -** are you ready?

**Little Lion -** would you want to make a sacrifice of your own blood or one of the animals or people around the neighborhood?

**SillySally -** W H A T 

**God? -** its a simple question sally.

**Little Lion -** yours, animals, or humans?

**God? -** whichever you choose determines your rank in this group.

**SillySally -** wait you’re joking right

**Little Lion -** why would we joke about initiation?

**God? -** it’s a sacred event

**Little Lion -** it defines your place here

**SillySally -** my own?

**God? -** she has chosen.

**Little Lion -** she has chosen.

**Angel Schuyler -** they’re fucking with you

**Bebie Schuyler -** YOU JUST FUCKING WENT WITH IT YOU WERE GOING TO SACRIFICE YOUR OWN FUCKING BLOOD WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING ELSE?!!!?!?!!?!?!?!!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!

**SillySally -** I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO OKAY

**Bebie Schuyler -** oh i love you

**SillySally -** I love you too

**Bebie Schuyler -** wait

**SillySally -** wait

**Bebie Schuyler -** shit

**SillySally -** shit

**Lizard Schuyler -** FUCKING FINALLY

**Angel Schuyler -** NOW THAT THAT’S FUCKING OVER WITH JUST GET MARRIED

**Bebie Schuyler -** ,,,,,,,,,

**SillySally -** ,,,,,,,,,,

**SillySally -** talk when you get back?

**Bebie Schuyler -** the moment i get back

**SillySally -** okay

**God? -** is now a bad time to ask if you wanna go get olive garden?

**Lizard Schuyler -** y e s 

**God? -** ,,,,oh,,,,,

**God? -** still,,, olive garden??

**SillySally -** okay

**Little Lion -** we can take you home if you want or do something else

**SillySally -** its okay, lets go eat

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically schools been kicking my ass. I'm taking two honors classes and an ap class and its all virtual and I'm adding another class this semester and I'm just struggling plus I've had drivers ed for the last month and a lot of family drama going on. I'm doing my best to write and post but its just really hard. Plus I have two stories on wattpad that have been ignored for almost a year and I really want to start writing for those again too. I'm sorry that I'm a disappointing author, but I promise none of my stories are forgotten. Even if updates take awhile they'll still happen. Thank you so much for the people who have stuck around this long and dealt with my bad updates, it means so much.
> 
> Also, I posted a greys anatomy fic on my other pseudo and I'll probably start posting more greys anatomy fics and/or other fandoms when I get random spurts of inspiration at like 1am, sorry.
> 
> I'm also sorry that this chapter couldn't be longer, I really tried
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> \- Becca  
> (love y'all <333)


End file.
